


Sleepless Nights

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the best poker face he can manage, he reaches up towards Lev’s face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

 He can’t sleep. Everyone is already snoring, but he can’t sleep. It’s not because he’s not tired, maybe that’s exactly the reason. He’s so tired, he can’t even sleep.

 And that is absurd.

 Yaku sighs and sits up, kicking his covers away. He scratches his head, looks around the dark room, noticing the bizarre ways his teammates are all sleeping. He rubs his eyes and looks to his left where Lev is sprawled, sleeping like a log. If it wasn’t for the oddly loud noises leaving his opened mouth even when he’s asleep, Yaku would be ready to swear he’s unconscious. He looks to his right and sees Kuroo, head buried beneath his pillow. Yaku frowns, but his snoring is at least muffled.

 He looks back at Lev. He looks so peaceful. He definitely isn’t hot, judging by the way his cover is kicked all the way to the end of his futon, scrunched in a ball. One of his long arms lays beside his head, while his other hand is buried under his night shirt, due to some odd reason. His normally neat hair is disheveled, the grayish strands lying in different directions over the pillow.

 Yaku blinks, as a sudden thought overcomes him. He can barely keep down the snort of laughter threatening to leave his mouth.

 With the best poker face he can manage, he reaches up towards Lev’s face. He doesn’t expect much to happen, after all, Lev’s mouth is like a fly trap and he can obviously breathe just fine through it. But when he gently (at first) pinches his nose, closing his nostrils, it takes only a second for Lev’s hand to shoot up and try bat away the meddlesome fingers keeping his nose shut. Yaku however decides to be mean and doesn’t let go until the first year is trashing around, almost awake, but not enough to react adequately.

 Just as Lev’s eyes threaten to open, Yaku takes back his hand and quickly lays down on his futon. A grin spreads over his face and he can barely hold in his laugh. Yaku turns towards Kuroo, crosses his arms under his pillow and stays as still as he can.

 He feels, and hears, Lev standing up with a quiet gurgle of panic. He hears him sniff, feels him look around.

 When Lev lays back down, Yaku has no more than three minutes to fall back asleep before the snoring starts again.

 He’s out like a candle before the second minute flies by.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute drabble I thought of while half asleep on my couch!!! I haven't written anything cute in a while, I needed it, really. Please comment! x3


End file.
